


Fighting Words

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Lord Slug pays a visit to Piccolo in the middle of the night.





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this isn’t my best work because I’m really sick and tired right now, but… Slug. I did Slug. Who else wants to do Slug…? O.O  
> *y’all can blame tumblr's @malarkeyshenanigans for this, her Lord Slug art made him a target of mine XD

It was late at night, and in the midst of the wilderness, Piccolo was asleep. Or, as much as he did sleep. His brain never completely shut down; even when he was deep into a perfectly content slumber he was always easily awoken by unsettling things. Rumbles in the distance, changes in the wind… the presence of a dark ki.

His eyes snapped open, awoken by a familiar evil energy. It was evil, certainly… but it was too weak to be a threat to anybody now. Still. That didn’t stop them trying. “Slug.” Piccolo uttered grouchily, annoyed that he had been awaken from a peaceful sleep on such a warm, quiet summer’s night. He looked around, but saw nobody. That didn’t mean anything. Piccolo didn’t need to see him. He could feel him. “I know you’re there. You’re terrible at masking your energy.” Piccolo spoke. “Come out.”  
_“Why would I hide it?”_ Lord Slug’s voice entered Piccolo’s mind, and as it did so the dark aura became stronger. _“I want you to be afraid.”_  
“Slug!” Piccolo cried out as a weight threw itself at him, knocking him to the ground. The dark energy surrounded him, but Piccolo barely had time to notice it before he felt a calloused hand on the back of his head, slamming his face into the earth.  
“Hello, Earthling.” Slug’s cold voice came from above him, followed by a sinister chuckling.  
“Dammit…” Piccolo growled, under the weight of the larger namekian. Slug was a little taller than him, and he had a much larger frame, coated in thick muscles. He almost weighed enough to break Piccolo’s back! “Slug…”  
“You know…” Slug smirked down at Piccolo, his eyes lighting at the delicious of image of Piccolo lying face-down underneath him. He always loved to see Piccolo like that. “You look so sexy when you’re on the ground.”  
“I was sleeping.” Piccolo hissed.  
“Yeah I know, but I had to wake you up.” Slug sniggered. “This wouldn’t be any fun without you screaming.”

He slid down Piccolo’s frame, removing his weight from Piccolo’s back to sit on his knees behind him. He placed his hands on Piccolo’s hips and pulled him up onto his hands and knees, pushing his thigh in between Piccolo’s legs to part them. “Now… you keep nice and still for Daddy, hm?”  
“Shut the hell up.” Piccolo snarled. Slug really pissed him off sometimes. He didn’t mind being surprised, so much… but couldn’t Slug pick a better time? And did he have to talk like that? It was ridiculous. “Just get on with – it…” Piccolo dug his claws into the ground and hissed, as Slug’s hand between his legs caught him off-guard. Dammit…  
“Hm?” Slug smirked, watching Piccolo’s reaction as he rubbed his hand along Piccolo’s opening, through the fabric of his gi. “What’s that, little earthling? Is Daddy making you feel good?” He slid his free hand up Piccolo’s frame and onto his throat, and he squeezed it. It wasn’t enough to stop Piccolo breathing, but it was enough to hit his nerves. He sent sparks through Piccolo’s neck and into his opening mouth, all while he rubbed his fingers up and down Piccolo’s entrance. Oh, hell… “Is Daddy making you wet…?”  
“Shut…” Piccolo breathed, his face flushing at Slug’s touch. Damn, it was good. He hated how good it was. “Shut… up.” Piccolo attempted to pull away, when Slug grabbed hold of his hips and yanked him towards him, pushing his hardness against Piccolo’s clothed butt.  
“I said don’t move!” Slug barked. “I swear to God I will kill you.”  
“Heh.” Piccolo snorted, taking the opportunity to taunt his fierce lover. “That’s pretty big talk, ‘Daddy’. Can you back it up?” He turned his head slightly, to look up at Slug, and he offered him a mocking smirk. “You might not want to get me too wet. I won’t be able to feel it going in.”  
“Oh, you little **brat**!”

Piccolo sniggered, biting his lip in excitement when he felt Lord Slug grab his turban and throw it to the ground. Then Slug’s hand wrapped around his antennae, and Piccolo cried out in pain as Slug tugged on them, yanking up Piccolo’s head. Slug moved over Piccolo, placing their lips dangerously close to contact. “You want me to show you, Earthling?” He snarled, and slammed his mouth onto Piccolo’s, his rough tongue forcing its way past Piccolo’s lips to kiss him. The kiss was short, but it was enough. When he pulled away Piccolo was panting slightly, his lips throbbing and his tongue bruised from the roughness of Lord Slug. Maybe it was because Slug was so much weaker than him now, maybe he felt like he had to prove himself… but he was always such a brutal lover.  
“Just do it.” Piccolo growled impatiently. “Do – **ah**!” He let out another cry as Slug tugged harshly on his antennae, sickly twisting them in his hands. Maybe it was some act of revenge, because Piccolo had pulled his antennae in their first fight… but Slug always went for them. _Always_. He seemed to genuinely enjoy inflicting this kind of pain.  
“Of course.” Slug purred, his free hand loosening his belt. He pulled out his long, thick hardness, and once it was fully exposed he untied Piccolo’s belt from around his waist, and pulled his pants down, his thigh still parting Piccolo’s legs. “Now, remember… if Daddy hurts you, it’s okay to cry.”  
“Slug, will you cut out the crap!” Piccolo barked.

He almost regretted saying anything, when Slug reacted to it. He slammed his entire length into Piccolo’s body all at once, as harshly and as deeply as he could. Piccolo started to scream, but his scream was immediately muffled by Slug’s fingers diving into his mouth and down his throat. He whimpered, his eyes watering a little as his entire body became flooded with agony and pleasure, both at exactly the same time. Slug moaned lowly as he plunged his length into Piccolo’s tight depths, his fingers tickling his lover’s throat. He thrust in and out of Piccolo, yanking at his antennae and choking him, until he got bored of it. It wasn’t enough to just feel his lover. He wanted to taste him. Slug removed his hand from Piccolo’s antennae just briefly, and blew up the cape that was blocking his access to Piccolo’s neck. Piccolo grunted and frowned at the mini explosion burned his skin, but he was soon appeased. As soon as his cape was gone he felt Slug’s extended tongue against the back of his neck. It slithered all over him, coating him in Slug’s warm saliva before travelling round to the front of his throat. Slug panted and grunted in satisfaction as he licked his lover; he could feel his own fingers against his tongue as they moved inside Piccolo’s throat. Piccolo moaned as best he could against Slug’s hand, his eyes scrunching shut in pleasure as Slug’s thick, calloused fingers forcefully pushed against his nerves. He felt like his throat was being fucked. Damn… It was incredible.  
“Mmm…” Slug groaned, his eyes closed as he held Piccolo against him with his free hand, his hips thrusting wildly into his lover’s depths. Piccolo’s walls clamped around him, his body pushing against Slug’s… Haha. That didn’t take long. Slug withdrew his tongue, causing a sharp coldness to strike Piccolo’s drenched throat as the night wind struck him. “You want it, Earthling?” Slug cackled above Piccolo, his hand still deeply pleasuring Piccolo’s throat. He slowed down his thrusts just to get a reaction, and Piccolo reacted. He groaned against Slug’s hand, unable to yell the way he wanted to. He was pissed off. He didn’t want Slug to stop, and Slug knew it. The bastard was toying with him! “You want Daddy to fuck you?”  
“S…” Piccolo grunted against his hand, his anger quickly rising. This guy was a dick! _“Do it!”_ He ordered telepathically, and tightly clamped his walls around Slug’s thick length. _“Come on, stop screwing around!”_  
“Ask me, Baby.” Slug smirked sadistically, his eyes burning at the feeling of Piccolo’s anger. Oh yeah, that was sexy… Piccolo was on the ground, helpless and at his mercy. Just the way Slug liked him. “Tell Daddy what you want.”  
_“Slug…”_ Piccolo seethed.  
“Tell me.” Slug teased. He slowed down the movements in Piccolo’s throat, and that was when Piccolo lost it. “Tell Daddy –”  
_“I want you to go harder!”_ Piccolo roared. _“Fuck me! **Now**!”_  
“Mmm…” Slug moaned in satisfaction, his entire body stimulated by the desperation in Piccolo’s ki. It felt so damn good… “Alright, Earthling.”

Piccolo shrieked as Slug ruthlessly slammed into him, much harder than before. He viciously grabbed Piccolo’s antennae in his hands and pulled, so forcefully it felt like he would rip them off. Piccolo groaned and moaned against Slug’s hand; his entire skull became flooded with a hot, white pain while his throat and just about every other part of him felt so damn good he thought he would die. Slug’s thick length penetrated him deep and hard; all Piccolo could feel was spark after spark of hot ecstasy shooting up his spine. His throat was alight with bliss; he felt good right up to his eyeballs, it almost cancelled out the fire that Slug was so sadistically throwing at his antennae. They throbbed against Piccolo’s skull, almost distracted him from the pleasure he felt _everywhere_ else. He moaned and cried against Slug’s hand, his eyes watering and his claws digging into the ground as Slug slammed in and out of him, so deeply and so harshly… oh, _yeah_ … Oh, fuck… Piccolo didn’t want him to stop. Each forceful thrust felt better than the last. It was so good… so hot… Fuck! “Mmm…” No… No!

Piccolo’s eyes widened, when he heard a low, satisfied moan escape Slug’s throat, and he felt what he really did not want to feel. No… no! No, not yet! No fucking way!  
_“Slug –”_  
“Mmm…” As Piccolo feared, Lord Slug’s movements started to slow, and his grip on Piccolo’s antennae loosened. No… no no no no no! “There’s a good little boy…”  
_“Are you kidding me, Slug!”_ Piccolo screamed. _“You aren’t done yet!”_  
“Hahaha…” Slug’s sick, mocking laughter came from above him. It made Piccolo want to vomit. “Yeah, Earthling. I am.”  
_“No!”_ Piccolo clamped his teeth down onto Slug’s hand, refusing to let him go. No, he was not going to stand for this! He hadn’t even wanted to do this – he’d been happy sleeping before that huge meathead had come along and demanded action! He was **not** done yet! _“Slug, you’d better get it going again.”_ He snarled, and tensed his walls, attempting to trap Slug’s softening length. _“ **Now**!”_  
“Haha.” Slug laughed again, coldly and darkly, relishing in the sight of Piccolo’s frustration below him. That was what he liked to see. Piccolo desperate for him. So sexy…

He pulled out of Piccolo’s depths and redressed himself, tucking his satisfied length back into his clothes. Then he leaned down over Piccolo, and licked his ear. “Don’t worry, Baby.” Slug smirked. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” He removed his hand from Piccolo’s throat, much to Piccolo’s annoyance… But he wanted to hear him scream. “Remember… if it hurts, it’s okay to cry.”  
“Just… fucking… nn!” Piccolo bit his lip, and ground his face into the earth as he felt Slug’s fingers enter him. Oh, hell… oh fuck…  
“You like that?” Slug smirked, his eyes twinkling in delight as he watched Piccolo writhe and squirm underneath him. He inserted more of his fingers, and used them to stretch Piccolo’s walls. Really stretch them, really strained and tight… it was slightly painful, actually. He liked to keep Piccolo in a little pain. Then he touched the index finger of his free hand against Piccolo’s opening, and extended it into him.  
“Oh… God…” Piccolo whimpered against the ground, his claws scraping into the earth and his lips parted in bliss. That was fucking incredible…  
“Say it, Earthling.” Lord Slug ordered. “Or this stops right now.”  
“Mm…” Piccolo frowned, reluctant to comply. He hated that stupid name. He hated Slug’s arrogance, and to begin with he refused… until Slug stopped his movements. **No**! No, no! There was no way in **hell** Piccolo was letting him stop! “Daddy!” He snarled against the ground. “Daddy, fucking touch me you psychotic bastard!”  
“Hahahaha!” Slug laughed maniacally, and allowed his skilled hands to continue their work. “Good boy. Don’t forget who I am.”  
“Daddy…” Piccolo moaned in ecstasy, and he uttered a sharp gasp when he felt a wet warmth against his own hardened length. It was Slug’s tongue… ohhhh hell… He should have more self-control than this… he hated himself right now… Fuck… “Daddy…” Piccolo practically sobbed as Slug carried him, moaning and whimpering into a whole other world. It was so… incredible… “Daddy… Oh, Daddy… Mm… Mmmmmm…” Slowly, and shakily he climaxed, through both of his organs. He vaguely felt his seed spill against Slug’s tongue, but honestly he was too deep into elation to really notice any details. He couldn’t think; he couldn’t feel; he couldn’t smell… all he could do was feel good. All he knew was bliss, all over his body. Every last nerve was tingling; his eyes were somewhere at the back of his skull. Holy hell…

Lord Slug grinned as he felt Piccolo’s body tremble around his fingers, and his tongue became coated with Piccolo’s seed. He slowly pulled his tongue away, and steadily withdrew his fingers… then watched as Piccolo fell limp against the ground, succumbing to what was clearly a very good orgasm. Or two, so it seemed. Lord Slug was a damn good daddy to his baby. He waited patiently, studying the way Piccolo’s breathing was slowing down, his face nestling against the warm earth… and then Piccolo seemed to return to consciousness. Steadily… He rolled onto his back.

He stared up at Slug, his face flushed… partly from his orgasm, and now partly from embarrassment. He hated how much he actually enjoyed Slug’s booty calls. He should have a lot more self-respect…  
“You know…” Slug offered a sinister smirk, almost causing Piccolo to roll his eyes. He it comes… More idiotic big talk. “Seeing you all laid out like that, it’s making me hard again…” He placed his hands on his belt, and started to loosen it once more. “Makes me want to come all over your face, little earthling.”  
“Heh. Does it?” Piccolo sniggered. He looked up at Slug, and smirked. “Them’s fighting words.”


End file.
